


Gawain: Master’s Cycle (Request)

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Series: All the Kings Men [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Original Character(s), Gawain | Saber/Original Female Character(s), Gawain | Saber/Reader
Series: All the Kings Men [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237052
Comments: 17
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

I had always done my best to keep Gawain in the dark about my period, not a hard feat since my IUD preventing me from bleeding 99% of the time. Regrettably, today was part of that one percent. 

As the numbing pain that made me beg for someone to rip out my uterus from the back clamped down on my insides like a petulant child shaking its mother in a rage of selfishness, I groaned into the pillow and curled into a ball despite knowing the length of my body didn't affect the intensity at all.

Breathing deeply as I close my eyes I try not to focus on the vein at my neck that is pulsing so strongly it looks like I'm going through some anime failed experiment change as my veins, after being injected with Serum X, distend so much they permanently stick out as they pump tainted blood around my body. 

"God, I fucking hate this." I half whine half groan as quietly as possible.

Then a hand rests gently on the plateau of my side as it dips below my hip. "Are you unwell?" Gawain's serious but gentle voice breaking the tension.

"I'll be fine. Just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." As soon as I say that, I can sense the moment of pause as the gorgeous, shaggy blondes hand releases my side, and he tries to understand how our usually me left side him right side of the bed is suddenly wrong. Such literal innocence. Rising slowly, I place one foot and then the other on the floor before unconsciously bringing my left hand to my back to rub the incessant pulse I cannot reach.

"Are you in pain?" His voice is laced with vivid concern rakes at my nerves. Not a normal response, I know, but at times like this, my emotions become slightly berserk, lashing out at everything.

"I said I'm fine, Gawain. I'm not a baby. I'm just a little sore." The rational side instantly regrets what I said, but I am not the pilot now. It is no secret I become more bitchy, quicker to piss off, harsher on my feedback, and suffer from waves of crippling exhaustion as a result of my period. Sadly, having never discussed this dynamic with Gawain, due to my possibly dying of embarrassment and worrying I would be shunned by a man who is such a danger to my chastity, he is taking the full brunt of my discomfort personally.

"I see. I did not mean to make you feel that way. If there is anything I can do, please don't hesitate to ask."

The sadness in his voice makes me madder, but I have no one to blame but myself. "Yeah, sure. Thanks." Was all I said before getting up and heading to the bathroom. What I needed was four Motrin and a cup of coffee. Upon entering the bathroom, I went to the cabinet on the left of the mirror to grab the oversized bottle. Though I don't take them for everything, I take three to four every time I make them. The way I see it, if it's bad enough, I need them. Nothing short of three will cut it, and I am usually right. Placing the pills one by one in my mouth, I swallow before pulling my pants down to use the toilet.

"Just fucking great," I say as I feel a small amount of dried blood that had been absorbed by the crotch of my pants roughly run against my sex.Stepping out of the pants, I leave them pooled on the floor as I loudly open and close cabinets trying to find a tampon. Though it isn't a lot of blood, I'm not a massive fan of trying to get those types of stains out of clothes. Unfortunately, the loud banging has drawn some attention.

Moments later, Gawain has materialized behind me with a clear view of my bare ass.

"Goddamnit, Gawain can 't you knock!" I bark as I turn to the side and try to hide as much as I can behind exposed thighs as I pull my shirt over my knees.

"I'm sorry, I..." That's when his eyes dart between me and my pants before they suddenly turn harsh and cold.

"You're bleeding internally.Why didn't you tell me?"

Suddenly unable to form words due to the sudden shift in his demeanor, I can see why he and Arthur were such strong companions in ruling the kingdom.

"Answer me."

Suddenly angry that he feels he has a right to my business that he is misinterpreting, I snap back, "If I thought it was your business, I would have told you. Seeing as it isn't, and I am perfectly fine, albeit a little uncomfortable, I expect you to keep your mouth shut and let me deal with it myself." Of course, a wave of exhaustion would suddenly hit me and cause me to drop my eyes and slightly since in pain as a stream of cramps assaults my midsection.

Setting his jaw, he materializes his cloak before leaning down and wrapping me in it. When I am both covered and restrained, he picks me up and proceeds to princess carry me to god only knows where.

"Damnit, Gawain put me down! There isn't anything wrong with me! Do you think I would be dying and not tell you!" My taunts and insults continue without so much as raising an eyebrow or lessening his pace. Eventually, I give up and allow him to carry me knowing there is no way this won't end with me being anything but embarrassed.

Soon enough, we get to Dr. Romani's office, where Gawain enters and places me on a bed without so much as addressing the doctor until I am entirely settled, and his cape is tucked neatly around my middle.

"What seems to be the trouble, Gawain? Is someone ill?" Romani asks pleasantly.

"This stubborn woman was bleeding internally and tried to hide it from me.She also has an elevated heart rate and is suffering from potential fainting spells.I am worried there is something she is hiding. Please examine her thoroughly and get me with the results.I will be waiting outside to make sure she doesn't decide to leave of her own accord." He then turns his steely gaze on me, and I wince.

"I see.Well, let's get to it then." His smile never leaves his face through the entire exchange.Once Gawain has left, Romani turns to me and asks, "Is there something you aren't telling him?"

I suddenly turn my head embarrassed. "If he had just left me alone as I told him to.There isn't anything wrong; I'm..."

Romani blushes. "It's ok you don't have to say. Since you are here, why don't we get you into something more comfortable and do a routine check-up anyway?Never hurts to make sure there isn't anything wrong."

\-----------

When the exam is done, Romani turns to me. "I'm going to step outside and talk to Gawain a second. I'll be right back." He places a reassuring hand on my shoulder as I turn bright red. It takes him only a few moments to speak to Gawain before he is back inside. 

"Nothing to worry about, I set his mind at ease. He also grabbed these for you." Romani then hands me a loose-fitting pair of sweat pants. "As soon as you put them on, you are free to go with my bill of health.Just...try to be more open with him. He genuinely cares about you."

I blush and nod before putting the pants on as Romani turns around. When I am fully dressed, I thank the doctor and place Gawain's cloak over my arm before heading outside. Hopefully, things won't be awkward now. I open and close the door without meeting Gawain's gaze. When the door finally shuts, my gaze shifts up slowly only to be shaken as he picks me up in a princess carry to take me somewhere new.

Not knowing what to say, I let him carry me in silence though begin to suspect something is up when we run into servants, and they balk in fear after looking at Gawain. When I brave a glance upward, I see not only his steely gaze but a primal and defensive look to his eyes as if he is the alpha protecting his pack from roving competitors. Biting my lip, I say nothing until we arrive back at our room, and I am placed on our bed.

"Gawain I..."

"Lie on your stomach." His voice is firm but not cruel.

Doing as he says after placing his cloak at the foot of the bed, I rest my head on a pillow and anxiously await what comes next. Within moments his large, calloused and now oiled hands are gently clasping my sides as his thumbs work deep gentle circles into the flesh around the area where my cramps resonate from. Unable to contain my immediate contentment, I moan in contentment at the feel of his strong hands working my flesh as the pain becomes less and less.

"If I had known you were so good with your hands, I would have asked you to do this sooner," I say through a contended sigh slightly muffled by the pillow.

"If I had known you were on your moon cycle, I would never have allowed you outside around all those prowling men. I am ashamed I didn't correctly interpret the signs your body was giving me, but now that I know I can easily keep you here or with me during your fertility." Then he leans down and kisses between my shoulder blades before leaning back and continuing to massage my lower back. "There is no way any man or God will be allowed to dally in your presence during such a time."

I can hear the possessive tension in his voice, signaling deeper feelings than I had realized from the quiet-spoken knight.

"My my Sir. Gawain, do I detect a hint of jealousy?" I tease.

That's when his lips are at my ear as the length of his now naked torso presses into my back and his forearms flank my sides. "Call me, Sir, one more time, and we shall find out exactly what it is and what I have in store for you, my lady."


	2. Gawain: Master’s Cycle Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely surprised by the popularity of this, I have gone ahead and done the NSFW Pt2. 
> 
> That being said if you aren’t into period sex (oral or vaginal) laced with a blood kink and impregnating fetish (or can at least stomach one) you may want to stop here.
> 
> Otherwise, this picks up where the first leaves off.

The tone in his voice, the feel of his naked torso against my back, the throb of my uterus, and the feel of his breath against my cheek as he spoke in a low sultry voice suddenly made me want to be naughty. It was no lie I got horny on my period. The window of opportunity to capitalize on that was more wavering than the appearance of a singularity but once it hit I was an absolute deviant. At least most of the time.

Arching my back slightly so my ass pressed into his pelvis I decided to follow Romani’s advice and be a little more honest.

“Yes…Sir.”

The deep breath he took in was measured and loud against my ear.

“It would seem, my lady, you wish to test my character as a knight. Do you think me not affected by the knowledge that my Master, whom I find more ravishing like this than the most beautiful woman in history, is in the prime of her fertility? Do you think I would be unaffected or not secretly have desired to fill her with my seed after having fantasized about watching her body blossom into motherhood carrying my child?”

He leaned back from me bringing his hands to my sides before sliding them up and down with an open palm so they massage as they arouse me as even I start to imagine him doing it with my pregnant belly which makes me blush and bury my face in the pillow.

“Gawain don’t tease me.”

I can hear the desire in his smirk. “Master I assure you that isn’t teasing, that is my secret desire. This, however, is teasing.”

His hands quickly slide down my sides to the waistband of my sweat pants before pulling them off and discarding them. Placing his hands at my thighs so his thumbs rest on the inside and his fingers wrap around the front, he gently pulled my legs open wider before shoving his face between them.

Gasping in surprise I soon find myself groaning and pressing my ass into him as his tongue snakes out and laps at my clit.

“Gawain…don’t do that. I might…” Though it was embarrassing to think I would bleed into his mouth, part of me was aroused by the idea of him eating me out when my body was so ripe and wanting.

“Master, I have tasted men’s blood in a rage since I was young. The taste of a woman fertile with lust is not something I shy from but welcome as it allows me to devour her maturity while imprinting on the very fiber of her femininity.”

As if to drive the point home, Gawain dug his hands into my thighs as his tongue penetrated my slit where he rolled it around my inner walls as if scraping for every ounce of my blood tainted fluid.

Feeling my nipples begin to ache as my walls pulsed and my clit throbbed I arched my back up enough to allow me to pinch and fondle them as they dangled down; my elbows now bracing my body.

No sooner had I gotten one good tug in than Gawain’s face had disappeared from my slit and I found myself being shifted to face the headboard.

“I am sorry Master but you are not allowed to indulge yourself. It is my sole responsibility to address your every need and right now your body is calling me to serve that purpose.”

Sliding between my legs again with him now in his back, Gawain places one hand on my hip so he can pull me down onto his face while his other reaches up and tugs harshly at my nipple, my borrowed hospital gown discarded somewhere.

Grabbing the headboard and leaning into it I moan his name as my pussy grinds against his face. I can feel my fluids dripping from my core and can tell by the way he grips my hips and pulls me into him that he is like a man bereft of water who has found an oasis.

Sucking unabashedly when his tongue isn’t darting over my enraged bud, circling my outer walls, or digging into my core, he pulls away from me now and then to lick long canine licks up my thigh making sure to get every drop.

It feels like my pussy is both on fire and being held by a clamp as he perfectly controls my arousal with his tongue, teeth, and lips. Within moments I am a panting, moaning, rocking mess.

Pinching my nipple hard as he slightly twists it, his hand at my hip pulls me backward gently guiding me away from the headboard until he can look into my eyes.

The sight I see is strangely erotic as his hooded steel eyes lock on mine. His face is a wet mess of pink blood trails and milky fluids. His lips, firm of the line but soft of feel, are moist and tinged rose-colored.

Unsure of how to react, a mixture of embarrassment and need, I go to open my mouth but find my voice stollen by the ruthless blonde as he pushes me down onto the bed and kisses my neck fervently.

“Master, your body is exquisite. The taste of your fertility is sharp and metallic while your fluids have become slightly tart. It will be interesting to see what you taste like when your body no longer is primed for offspring.”

His voice is deep and breathy against my neck as his fingers gently fondled my clit and slit.

“Gawain.” My moan is needy and demanding. “Please, I need more. Everything aches.”

Bringing his lips to my ear I can almost taste the vibration of his desire in his words as they resonate in my ear.

“I know Master, I am sorry. I can feel the pounding rush of blood through your body and hear the walls of your womb scream to be filled, to be comforted. Would you like me to do that, my precious lady? Shall I fill you with my seed until your body cannot hold anything else? Make love to you like the treasure you are or fuck you like the whore you want to be for me?”

It was crude. It was vulgar. It was demeaning. And it was hot as fuck. To have the pristine model of chivalry ask me if I wanted to be fucked like a whore so he could fill my belly with his seed and make me his broke me.

With the last shred of my sanity, I replied, “I want you to fill me and fuck me, good Sir.”

“Such a filthy, beautiful Master. I shall do just that then.”

Grabbing my hips he pulls them up just enough that when he leans forward slightly he can sheath me fully with one fluid, hard thrust.

My back arches, my head tilts back in a soundless scream. My uterus aches painfully from having him stretches the already enflamed walls. The dried blood at my opening pulls painfully on my sensitive folds as the skin stretches to accommodate his girth that has begun to slide in and out at an even pace.

I want to cry as much as I want to wrap my legs around him and rode his cock until I can’t walk. Though my insides are sore every stab against my core and pinch of my nipples has me almost twitching with pleasure.

“Gawain,” I whine. “That’s too slow. I thought you were a saber of the courts of Camelot, not a boy playing with a wooden toy.”

His hum is maniacal. “My dear Master.” He slams into me and I cry out before opening my legs wide and pulling my knees up against me. “Swordplay isn’t just about swinging swords.” He thrust again even harder. “It’s about incapacitating your opponent and drawing first blood.”

This time he placed his hands on my knees and spreads my legs open as far as they can go before ramming full force into my now brutalized cunt.

I scream his name, gripping the headboard, and feel the blood trickle out of my body knowing that last must have breached my cervix. Relishing in the feeling of the warm thick fluid coating his cock, he begins to slowly slide in and out letting it mix with my juices and further lubricate his passion.

Removing his hands from my knees he placed them to either side of me as he fucks me gently while nursing my nipples with licks, kisses, and tugs from his teeth.

When I no longer wince, he sits up and brings his thumb to my clit where he watched as my body begins to confuse anew.

The blood tainted fluid adds a slicker texture to the surface of my bulb as he deftly caresses it while increasing his pace slightly. Though it hurts at first my clit rapidly responds creating tension in my core that engorges my G-Spot enough so his gentle thrusts rub against it.

Once again I am trying to ride his thrusts as my walls milk his cock and my fluids squirt out in showers of pink ejaculate.

I am so sore. I am so tight inside. I need him to fill me. I need him to fuck me.

“Gawain? Please?”

“Please what my lady?” His voice is gentle and loving as he rides me faster.

“Please fill me until I can’t hold anything else.” My face is flushed from embarrassment and needs as I ask.

“It would be my pleasure, my lady. Under one condition?”

“Anything.”

“That you take my seed knowing I intend to impregnate you and make you mine. Even if it is true that we servants cannot procreate, I will fuck you every day of your fertility just to prove them wrong. You are mine now my lady. I have claimed first blood and jus primae noctis because though you are my Master outside of our quarters, I am your lord when we are in this bed and house.”

I moan into the long slow stroke that gently bottoms out as he waits for my answer.

“If that is what you wish my lord.”

I can feel his body shake at the use of that nomer and smile slightly, though it would soon be wiped away and turned into screams of pleasure.

Riding me like he was going into battle Gawain’s hips set a harsh rhythm. Pulling me into him with his hands at my hips as he knelt on the bed I was stretched to the point where my body didn’t feel like it would recover; the sounds of lewd sucking as my pussy sucked in and released in such rapid fashion the fluid released as I squirted had no chance to collect forcing it to deep out onto the sheets and soak the bed.

At my limit, I reached for him and he gathered me in his arms so I could wrap my arms around him and dig my nails into his silken blonde locks before whispering , “Gawain, my lord, I love you. Take me, make me yours and fill me until you have no more to give.”

His moan was loud as his body spasmed; his orgasm rocking him to the core. Leaning back slightly so he could go deeper and I had enough room, I slid my fingers to my clit and brought myself to orgasm already breaths away.

Even cumming after him I could tell he would fill my uterus and penetrate my cervix until he came in my very brain. Falling back to the bed I closed my eyes and rode out the last of my high as his shaft pumped a few more times.

When he regained his composure he slid out, despite disappointing moans from me, and bent down to kiss and rub my abdomen smiling as he noticed that even that light pressure caused a splooge of his cum to pour out of my pussy.

Stepping back from the bed he went to the bathroom to wet a towel and grab some wipes before returning to the bedside. He then wiped his face and my body making sure not to touch my stomach or shift my hips so I could retain as much of his seed as possible.

When I was clean and comfortable, he carefully placed the towel underneath me before bending down and placing his lips on my pussy again.

Digging my fingers in his hair I whined. “Gawain, I can’t. That last one was too much. Let me rest a minute.”

“Do not worry my love, I only intend to be gentle. I want to watch your body open to me like a flower now that, once you recover, I can deflower again.”

Placing his thumbs at my pussy lips he spreads me as wide as I can go before lazily licking and sucking the angered flesh.

I would not leave that bed for a week from that moment on unless it was to use the restroom or shower, though Gawain still fucked me senseless there. Making good on his word, he filled me to the brim night and day. Once my cycle was done, things returned to some normalcy. Even if was only in the public eye.


End file.
